


Versus

by pastell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt: Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/pseuds/pastell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new team of thieves in Central and Len is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble this time

Getting their hands on the The Great Star of Africa was supposed to finally settle them at the top of the food chain. Okay technically more like the top of the thieves chain, but those were just small details. What was important was that it was their goal. They had planned this thing for more than a year - aquiring blueprints, bribing the right people, setting up aliases - nothing was supposed to go wrong. And now the damn thing was gone, taking right from under their noses by a kid so fast he might as well have freaking superpowers. Len was this close to throwing something, which was probably the reason most of his crew had evacuated the safe house they had set up to celebrate what was supposed to be their score. It didn't exactly improve his mood that noone had ever heard of this group that called itself 'Team Flash'. What a stupid name. He finally had enough and stormed out, cursing and slamming the door, before he made his way home. Shedding his Captain Cold outfit along the way and making sure it was stashed somewhere safe he finally unlocked the door to the smell of Chinese food. Smiling he calmed down again. Finally at least one person he could trust. Throwing himself on the couch he waited for his partner to kneel down next to him. "Rough day at work?" Groaning he turned around to smile at the other man. "You wouldn't belive it. Mind if we eat on the couch tonight?" Receiving a kiss on the nose he could hear the smile in the other's voice as he agreed. "What about you? Had fun today?" Sitting up he missed the way Barry's smile widened as he carried two plates into the room. "Yeah, totally, like you wouldn't believe."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more planned for this


End file.
